Romantic Debut
by SaturnNights
Summary: No one would ever expect that Izuku would make his big debut in this way, especially not the girl he's confessing to.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome. Thank you for checking out this story, I wanted to start out with a new one for this decade and I had to do something for the occasion. I hope you enjoy it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of the characters._

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Deku?" Ochaco asked, her classmates.

Everyone either shrugged or answered no, since he had been absent since that morning.

_"He's not in his room and he wasn't called out for anything, so where could he be?" Ochaco wondered._

Little did she know, Midoriya was thinking about her just as much as she was thinking about him.

Only in his case, it was more about what she meant to him.

Midoriya was pacing around on top of a random rooftop, overlooking the city as the sun set.

_"I love her." Midoriya thought._

"I love her!" Midoriya said, out loud.

As he stopped to look out at the distance and contemplate his feelings and how to handle it, he failed to notice the onlookers that were taking photos of him.

"Isn't that the guy from the sports festival?" A guy in the crowd asked.

"Yeah, that's him, his name is Midoriya." Someone answered.

"What's he doing just standing there?" A woman asked.

"I heard him say that he loves some girl." Another guy answered.

"Wait, is he making a public confession to her?" Another woman asked.

"That's so sweet." Someone said.

"Quick, let's get the word out." Someone else said.

Within minutes posts were out there about the new hero, making his debut, not with action, but with a declaration of love.

Even one local news station was following him with their cameras, closely observing to see if the girl in question, would show up.

With all of this happening, it was only a matter of time before word got back to the school.

"How romantic." Midnight said, fawning over his courage.

"What is he doing?" Aizawa questioned, clearly unimpressed.

"He's showing how a true gentleman hero acts when trying to court someone." Midnight answered.

"By making a fool of himself?" Aizawa asked.

"Well, he could be a little more subtle, but the gesture is grand, nonetheless." Midnight said.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

"You've all got to see this!" Kaminari shouted, as he ran into the room, with all of the other guys following closely behind him.

"Why did you drag us out here?" Kirishima asked.

Kaminari didn't answer, grabbing the remote and switching the channel, much to the women's dismay.

"Rude." Mina said.

"Just look." Kaminari said.

As everyone looked at the screen, they were shocked to find that their classmate was being shown on the news, as well as the headline.

"New hero confesses love?" Jiro questioned.

"How romantic." Toru said.

"I knew that there was a spark of romance from someone in this class, I just never expected it to be Midoriya." Mina told them.

"Boldness is often favored by an audience." Tokoyami said.

"Alright, Midoriya!" Kirishima shouted, while applauding him.

"So, who do you think it is?" Tsuyu asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Momo said.

With that said, everyone glanced at each other for about a second before immediately rushing for the door.

_"So, Deku likes someone." Ochaco thought, worryingly._

* * *

**Later.**

Deku was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, trying his best to avoid the media.

_"How does All Might deal with all of this?!" Midoriya thought, in a panic._

The crowd on the streets below steadily grew as well, attracting more and more people who admired Midoriya's bravery and presence.

_"If I can get back to the dorms, I'll be fine." Midoriya thought._

His focus would be interrupted however, by his approaching classmates.

_"What are they doing out here?" Midoriya wondered._

Midoriya jumped down, landing on the sidewalk to greet his classmates.

"Hey, what's everyone doing here?" Midoriya asked.

Iida was about to address him with their reasons before being interrupted by Mina.

"Who is it, Midoriya?!" Mina shouted.

"Who is who?" Midoriya asked.

"The girl you confessed your love for, don't deny it." Toru said.

_"How did they know?!" Midoriya thought._

Midoriya unknowingly stated his thoughts out loud.

"Have you not been paying attention?" Kirishima questioned him.

"Dude, you're all over the news." Kaminari said.

Kaminari handed Midoriya his phone, to look at a news article.

Midoriya flinched in surprise as he saw the headline and the photo that was taken of him.

_"So that's why they were following me." Midoriya realized._

Midoriya looked over at his friends, his sight immediately set on Ochaco.

Midoriya sighed, seeing the look of distraught on her face.

_"I've messed up, haven't I?" Midoriya wondered._

Midoriya slowly approached her, holding out his hand for her to take.

"Can we talk?" Midoriya asked.

Ochaco looked at him, stunned by a simple question.

"Okay." Ochaco said, meekly.

With that, Ochaco took his hand, Deku pulled her close and jumped up onto the roof of a nearby building.

The crowd and media started pouring in, finally catching up to the new hero.

"That must be her!" A reporter shouted.

Everyone watched with anticipation, waiting to see what would happen next.

_"They're watching us like we're celebrities." Ochaco thought._

She clearly wasn't used to this level of attention.

"I'm sorry about this, it isn't exactly what I was expecting when I did this." Midoriya told her.

"When you did what?" Ochaco asked.

Midoriya hesitated for a moment, trying not to let his awkward nature get the better of him.

"This." Midoriya said.

Midoriya pulled her in and gently kissed her, holding her close.

Within a moment the crowd was ecstatic, cheering the two of them on.

Midoriya barely noticed anyone else aside from Ochaco.

_"Well, it definitely gets my feelings across, though I still haven't exactly asked her out yet." Midoriya thought._

Midoriya broke the kiss, seeing a heavily blushing Ochaco.

"Deku." Ochaco whispered.

"Uraraka… I mean, Ochaco, will you go out with me?" Midoriya asked her.

Everyone quieted down once more, waiting to hear her answer.

Ochaco smiled, slightly laughing at their situation.

"Yes." Ochaco said.

Everyone cheered again as they heard her answer, applauding the new couple.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

Inko Midoriya had been watching the whole time, shedding even more tears than when she saw Midoriya competing in the sports festival.

"Izuku!" Inko shouted, while starting more waterworks from her eyes.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I wanted this to be just one chapter but I was thinking of doing one follow up, so let me know if any of you want that. I'll see you all next time and I hope you have an awesome day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the feedback and support for the story. I appreciate it and I hope you like this chapter as well.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of the characters._

* * *

With the people's excitement finally calmed down, the students made their way back to the dorms, Midoriya and Uraraka receiving countless congratulations and praises along the way from both the crowd and their classmates.

"It's crazy out there." Sero said.

"Well, the people aren't really used to hero couples since they're so uncommon, especially now." Momo told them.

"Yes, too many are either afraid of getting involved or they simply put their professional hero careers as their main priority." Iida said.

"Yeah, have you thought about how you two are gonna make this work after you both go pro?" Mina asked.

Ochaco thought about it for a moment, remembering her reasons for becoming a hero.

_"My family." Ochaco thought._

Midoriya didn't waver, only moving to hold onto Ochaco's hand.

"I've thought about it, many times actually and even though it doesn't seem ideal to most, I can't think of anything better." Midoriya admitted.

"I realize it might be tougher, but it's worth it if it's for her and I believe that our relationship will only change our career as heroes for the better." Midoriya told everyone.

Ochaco couldn't stop herself from blushing, admiring Izuku's intensity and devotion.

"Besides that… we make a great team." Midoriya said, with a smile.

With Midoriya's peace said, everyone had basically been sold.

Almost everyone.

As the faculty were preparing to leave, Toshinori had been informed of the situation.

"What is he thinking?" Toshinori questioned.

"Probably that he's going to marry that girl someday." Midnight said, still clearly enthusiastic about the new couple.

Toshinori sighed as he stared at the screen, witnessing his successor's antics from earlier.

_"I should be happy for him and In a way I am, but the symbol of peace being tied down… this could end poorly, for both of them." Toshinori thought._

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

Midoriya and Ochaco were Ochaco's room, discussing things about their relationship.

"I was thinking we could try to go shopping again, since last time didn't go so well and I'd rather have a good experience with you." Midoriya told her.

Ochaco nodded in approval, admiring his straightforward attitude he had suddenly acquired.

"Hey, Deku, I was wondering, where did all of this confidence come from all of a sudden?" Ochaco asked.

"Oh, well… I'm kind of just winging it actually, first I panicked when we were on that roof, I had a whole speech planned but I drew a blank and just decided to go for it." Midoriya admitted.

"So, you wouldn't have kissed me?" Ochaco questioned.

"No!" Midoriya blurted out.

Ochaco slightly giggled at his reaction and Midoriya quickly regained whatever composure he had.

"I mean, I would've but not so suddenly." Midoriya told her.

Ochaco smiled, thankful that he had just taken a chance.

The mood would quickly shift though, as Midoriya's phone rang.

Midoriya looked down, seeing who was calling him.

"It's my mom." Midoriya said.

"Do you think that she saw the news?" Ochaco asked.

"Only one way to find out." Midoriya said.

Midoriya stretched out his arm, pointing the phone away from him.

"What are you doing?" Ochaco asked.

"You'll see." Midoriya said.

As Midoriya answered, a woman's voice came loudly through the phone's speakers.

"Izuku!" Inko shouted through the phone, still crying.

"Now you know why I never hold it close to me anymore." Midoriya told her.

Ochaco tried to hold back her laughter as Izuku attempted to calm Inko down.

At some point, Inko's emotions had shifted to a more ecstatic nature.

"When do I get to meet her?" Inko asked, excitedly.

"Soon, I promise." Midoriya said.

After a little more talking, Izuku ended his call.

"So… my mom definitely wants to meet you." Midoriya said.

"You don't say." Ochaco said, with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Midoriya laughed along with her, taking a seat on the bed, sitting down next to her.

"So, where were we?" Midoriya asked.

"We were talking about how you would've kissed me… like this." Ochaco said.

Ochaco leaned in slowly, preparing for her lips to meet his once more.

_"Now we'll be even, he's not the only one who can be spontaneous." Ochaco thought._

As if on cue, Ochaco's door bursts open, revealing a very smug looking, Mina.

"Mina!" Ochaco screamed, in surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm supposed to tell Midoriya that he has been called to meet with the teachers." Mina told them.

Ochaco sighed as Midoriya stood up, slightly hating that their moment was interrupted.

Midoriya smiled, as he looked down at Ochaco and kissed her.

It was quick but heartfelt nonetheless.

"Don't worry, i'll be back soon." Midoriya assured her.

Midoriya then kissed her on the cheek and left, making his way down the hall.

"Okay, you're gonna tell us everything." Mina said.

"Girls, meeting!" Mina called out, loud enough so Jiro could hear her and tell the rest of the girls.

Ochaco giggled, remembering how intense Mina could get when it comes to relationships.

It didn't matter to her, after all, she wasn't in denial anymore.

She was with Deku now and that was all that mattered to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I honestly did not think I would be writing this chapter, but after doing some thinking, I realized that people were right and that there was more that could be done with this story. I appreciate the support and to those of you who wanted more, thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of the characters._

* * *

"Alright, Ochaco, now spill, what happened before I barged in on you and Midoriya?" Mina questioned her.

"Nothing much, we talked for a bit, Mrs. Midoriya called him and asked if she could meet me and we were gonna kiss again but that kind of went out the window thanks to someone we know." Ochaco told them, glancing over at Mina as she said that last part.

"Sorry about that." Mina said.

"So, meeting the parent already, I must say that you two are taking quite huge steps in terms of a relationship." Momo said.

"Yeah, if this keeps up then by next week Midoriya will want to put a ring on that finger of yours." Toru joked.

Ochaco blushed and covered her face with her hands, feeling as embarrassed as when her crush on Midoriya had first started.

"So, you're both clearly alright with you meeting with his mom, what about him meeting your parents?" Tsuyu asked.

"It didn't really come up, they haven't called, which is weird, knowing them they probably would be going crazy right now and want to see me." Ochaco said.

"Maybe they don't know, why don't you call them up and tell them?" Jiro asked.

Ochaco looked at her phone, debating on whether or not to tell them so soon.

"It's all over every media source, they're gonna find out eventually." Tsuyu said.

"Wouldn't it be better if they found out from you?" Mina asked.

Ochaco nodded in response and began dialing the number.

The rest of the girls, aside from Jiro, moved in closer, trying to listen in on Ochaco's conversation.

"Hello?" Someone answered.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

Midoriya had made his way to the office, finding that All Might was the only one present.

"All Might, where is everyone?" Midoriya asked.

"It's just me who wanted to speak with you." All Might said.

"I take it that you saw what happened." Midoriya said.

"Yes, it was a bold move on your part, to say the least." All Might said.

"That's why I wish to talk to you, it's about your relationship." All Might said.

Midoriya's thoughts shifted towards both panic and worry as a result of All Might's tone.

_"This can't be good." Midoriya thought._

"I'm proud that you were able to come out of your shell and do something like this." All Might said.

Izuku felt proud for a fleeting moment.

"However, this isn't a decision to be taken lightly." All Might said.

"What do you mean?" Midoriya asked.

"I mean that you're not like other heroes, when you accepted one for all you also accepted the responsibilities of wielding it." All Might explained.

"I don't understand, what does one for all have to do with my relationship with Uraraka?" Midoriya asked.

All Might sighed, not wanting to be so blunt but realizing he had no choice.

"Midoriya, relationships require time, effort and a full devotion to make them work, it's a responsibility as demanding as wielding the power you've been given and being the symbol of peace." All Might told him.

"Building connections with people is important, but getting attached, it could hinder you, more than you know." All Might told him.

Midoriya glanced towards the ground, his hair covering his eyes.

"That's not your decision to make." Midoriya said, as the tone in his voice grew more serious.

"I've made my choice and I believe it to be the right one." Midoriya said.

"The others who possessed one for all before you and I, they must've felt the same, they must've had people in their lives that they felt the same about." Midoriya said.

All Might flinched for a brief moment, as he remembered his predecessor.

_"Nana." All Might thought._

"I don't believe Uraraka could hinder me, I don't think I ever could." Midoriya said.

"In fact, I believe the opposite, I believe she'll make me both a better person and a better hero." Midoriya said.

"I've made my choice, if you can't accept that then that's your problem, not mine." Midoriya told him.

Midoriya mentally shuddered as the realization of standing up to All Might had set in.

_"What did I just do?!" Midoriya mentally screamed._

A slow applause interrupted their talk.

Midoriya and All Might turned to see Aizawa and Midnight standing there in the doorway.

"How much did you hear?" Midoriya asked, nervously.

"We walked in around when you said that Uraraka would make you a better person." Midnight said.

Both Midoriya and All Might sighed in relief, thankful they had not heard about one for all.

"You've shown growth today Midoriya, however, your approach with the media was not appreciated." Aizawa said.

"I'm not the one who turned it into a spectacle, Eraserhead." Midoriya said.

Aizawa glared at Midoriya.

"Sorry, I meant Mr. Aizawa, I forgot." Midoriya apologized.

Aizawa calmed down, once again addressing Midoriya.

"That's another matter we need to discuss, the public." Aizawa said.

"You're in the public eye now, even more so than when you were in the sports festival, as such the media as well as the public views you as both an icon and a target." Aizawa stated.

"Normally, this would happen after you graduate and climb up the ranks if possible, however, you're still attending this school, meaning you'll be dealing with these issues much too early." Aizawa told him.

"Oh perish the thought, Eraser, a little exposure never hurt anyone." Midnight said, as she struck a pose.

Aizawa cringed at her terrible joke.

"Let me take him under my wing, with him already having the romance angle I can turn him into a media darling in no time, after all, the people love me." Midnight said.

Before Midoriya could respond, Ochaco rushed into the office.

"Deku." Ochaco said, clearly out of breath.

"Uraraka, what's wrong?" Midnight asked.

"My parents, want to meet you, Deku." Ochaco said.

"Well, okay, that's not so weird, you could've waited to tell me when I got back." Midoriya said, slightly chuckling at the girl's reaction.

"No, I mean they want to meet you right now, they're on their way, they'll be here soon." Ochaco told him.

Midoriya remained silent for a good minute before speaking up.

"Oh." Midoriya said.

* * *

**Thank you once again for reading, I'll be doing one more chapter after this so look out for that.**

**I hope you all have an awesome day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, it is good to be back. Here it is, the last chapter in this little story. Thank you all so much, it's been a joy writing this and I'm glad I could write it for you all. I hope that everyone is doing alright at this time and I hope that you enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of the characters._

* * *

Midoriya and Ochaco didn't fall asleep that night as the anticipation and anxiety was too much for them.

After convincing the Uraraka's not to storm into the academy dorms, they agreed to meet with them in the morning.

With each hour passing, different scenarios played out in their heads.

Some were positive and upbeat, while others were not so much.

As the morning light slowly began to brighten the skies, they knew that it was time.

With empty feelings in the pits of their stomachs and drowsy looks on their faces, they made their way to the kitchen.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jiro asked.

"Not quite, we're just a little stressed about the situation with my parents." Ochaco answered.

"It can't be that bad, from what you've told us about them, they seem like nice, sweet people." Mina said.

"They are, It's just that they've always been excitable as well, I'm just worried that they'll take things too far." Ochaco explained.

"Ochaco!" Her parents screamed as they threw open the door.

Ochaco flinched and let out a light scream as they made their entrance.

_"Well, at least my eye stayed still this time." Ochaco thought, as she remembered the last time her parents had surprised her._

With their overwhelming presence still lingering, they turned their attention to Midoriya.

"So, you're the guy who confessed his feelings to Ochaco?" Mr. Uraraka questioned him.

"Yes… sir." Midoriya hesitantly answered.

For a brief moment, the two of them gave off a menacing aura, intimidating the already stressed out Midoriya.

Just as quickly as they appeared, their expressions brightened.

"It's great to finally meet you." Mr. Uraraka exclaimed.

Mr. Uraraka shook Midoriya's hand, failing to grip it harder to mess with him.

"You're stronger than you look, then again, after the sports festival I'm not surprised." Mr. Uraraka said.

Midoriya remained a stuttering mess for a little while longer, even as Ochaco introduced her parents to the rest of her friends in the class.

"I'm surprised that you two are so cool about this, especially since they both live in the dorm." Hagakure pointed out.

"It is a little concerning at times, but we trust Ochaco." Mrs. Uraraka said.

"I don't know, you might want to rethink that." Mineta said, smugly.

"What?" Mrs. Uraraka asked.

"Ignore him." Tsuyu said.

"Hey, why don't we head out now?" Ochaco suggested, clearly trying to change the subject.

"That sounds like a great idea." Midoriya said.

* * *

**Later.**

"This was a bad idea." Midoriya said.

It turned out that the hype surrounding the couple had barely diminished.

_"Usually hero news stories tend to overshadow one another very quickly, it's surprising something else major hasn't happened by now." Midoriya thought._

As various fans swarmed the café that they were currently at, Midoriya was almost blinded by the flashing lights of their cameras.

_"Then again, celebrity couples have always dominated the news when it comes to public interest." Midoriya thought._

Suddenly, everyone outside seemed to pass out, falling down into their quirk induced slumbers.

Midnight then entered the café, smirking as she saw the couple sitting at a table in the corner.

"Are you still not used to this kind of attention?" Midnight questioned.

"You could say that." Ochaco said, with an awkward little laugh.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Midnight exclaimed, acknowledging the other pair who were present.

"Nemuri Kayama, but you can call me Midnight." Midnight said, extending her hand towards them.

"I take it that you're Ochaco's parents?" Midnight asked.

"That's us." Mrs. Uraraka said, with a smile.

"Apologies for the entrance, but that crowd needed to be dealt with." Midnight said.

"I just came here to tell Midoriya that he has an interview later tonight." Midnight said.

"An interview?" Midoriya asked.

"Yes, in addition to being their teacher, at the moment I'm their manager as well." Midnight claimed.

"When did we agree to that?" Midoriya and Ochaco both asked.

"We can sort out the details later, after your first date." Midnight said.

_"Apparently she's managing our love life as well." Ochaco thought._

Without warning, the sounds of a heavy crash and glass breaking could be heard.

The group went to get a better look, with most of them surprised to find a villain, aside from Mr. Uraraka who looked unamused.

"I'll never understand why someone would be so foolish to commit crimes, with heroes on watch constantly." Mr. Uraraka said.

"They clearly don't think, I'm honestly surprised they get the title of villain considering what we've had to face." Midnight said.

"I wish I'd have brought my costume." Midoriya said, as he stepped forward.

"You're gonna go fight him right now?" Mrs. Uraraka asked.

"No." Midoriya said.

Midoriya took hold of Ochaco's hand, causing her to smile as she knew what he meant.

"We are." Midoriya told them.

"After all, we work well as a team and Midnight said that she wanted us to go on our first official date, what's a better first date for two heroes than taking down a villain?" Midoriya pointed out.

With that the two heroes in training took off on what would be considered by everyone to be their first date.

The first of what would be many.


End file.
